


do what you feel now

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: Electric Feel - MGMT
Relationships: Harley Keener/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Kudos: 16





	do what you feel now

**Author's Note:**

> song: Electric Feel - MGMT

Sex with Harley never just ends. He likes to draw it out, lay between Tony’s legs and suck on his softened cock, or grind in his lap while playing with his nipples, or like tonight, let Tony tease his hole, gently fucking him with two fingers. Tony loves it, watching how easily his body opens up for him after being stretched by his dick is mesmerizing.

He presses a kiss to his boy’s shoulder before easing a third finger in, using his free hand to spread him open for a better view. Harley takes it well, moaning and pushing back. It’s starting to look like a two-round kind of night.

“Ready to go again, Baby? Didn’t get enough?” Tony chuckles “You’re insatiable.”

“More.”

“More?” he echoes “you want my cock?”

“No, more, please.”

“Okay, I’ve got you,” he confirms, understanding what Harleys asking for. He finds the lube hidden in the sheets, pulls his fingers back and dribbles some over all four of his fingers, and then returns to Harley’s hole, carefully pressing them all in, making sure to brush against his prostate as he does. It doesn’t take much to work him back up, slow but sure thrusts making him sigh and tilt his hips up.

“More, Tony, I’m ready,”

The request makes him raise his eyebrow, a little surprised. “Are you sure? You’ve never taken my thumb, too,”

“Not your thumb! Well yes,” he babbles “I want your thumb and then your whole hand,”

Tonys slowly chubbing cock twitches just at the thought, but his heart hammers too.

“Jesus Christ, Harley. I don’t want to hurt you,” it’s a valid concern, because with all his sexual experience Tonys never done this, and he was Harleys first and only.

Harley, flushed and sweaty and oh so pretty, just smiles at him. “We can stop if you want, but I think i can take it,” he said, and that’s enough for Tony,

He pulls his fingers back out, and considers the size of his hand. He pours an excessive amount of lube onto his hand, and then pours some more, spreads it across every inch of skin, and all around his wrist, and then applies the rest to Harleys opening. He puts his thumb and fingers together and gets right to it.

His hand goes in pretty smoothly until they reach the thickest part. “The knuckle is the widest,” he says “Do you want is fast or slow?”

“Try twisting while you push,” Harley suggests, panting and bracing himself.

Tony trusts him, so he follows his advice, pushing and twisting at the same time. There’s still resistance, but just as he considers letting up, Harley’s muscles let him past and they both gasp as his hand disappears inside of him.

“Oh,” Harley sobs “Oh god!”

“Baby? You alright,”

“Fuck, Tony!”

“Do you need to stop?”

“No, no! I’m close, it’s so good,”

He uses his free hand to rub Harleys back, admire the way he’s clenched around his wrist, and thrust, just a little, less than half an inch, and Harleys thrashing and yelling and coming all over the bed. He’s quiet once he stops trembling, and when Tony turns his head to see his face he’s met with a look of complete satisfaction and bliss.

It’s actually kind of worrying, because that look is usually followed by Harley passing out, and Tony still has his fist in his ass.


End file.
